harrypotterheadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermione granger
Minister Hermione Jean18' Granger' (b. 19 September, 19791) was an English Muggle-born19 witch born to Mr and Mrs Granger. At the age of eleven she learned that she was a witch, and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She began attending Hogwarts in 1991 and was Sorted into Gryffindor House. Hermione possessed a brilliant academic mind and proved to be a gifted student in almost every subject that she studied. Physical appearance Hermione had light skin, bright brown eyes, lots of bushy brown hair (once described as a "long mane of brown hair"),25 a bossy sort of voice that would become slightly shrill when she was angry,22 and — as a child — rather large front teeth.910 She never gave much attention to her appearance, usually hiding her potential to be extremely pretty under her bushy hairstyle and a large pile of books, which she kept slung on her back.21Hermione generally wore her school uniform under her robes. Otherwise, she dressed casually. Magical abilities and skills Hermione proved to be an extremely powerful and talented young witch. Even before she began her education at Hogwarts, she practised some simple spells which all worked.21 Remus Lupin claimed that Hermione was the cleverest witch of her age he had ever met.15 Her magical capability easily surpassed almost every single student in her year, challenged only by a select few. Relashonships Mr and Mrs Granger were Muggle dentists who seemed proud of their witchdaughter. They appeared to be accepting of the wizarding world, as they went shopping with Hermione in Diagon Alley and allowed her to spend several holidays with the Weasley family,23 but did not approve of their daughter using magic as a quick-fix, as indicated by their not allowing Hermione to magically fix her teeth.24They correspond by owl post with their daughter throughout the school year,22 but other than one holiday in France with her parents, Hermione spent almost all of her time in the wizarding world. In 1995, she planned to go skiing with them during the Christmas holidays, but ended up going to 12 Grimmauld Place to try to cheer Harry up instead. Hermione told her parents that the reason for her cancelling was to study for exams, indicating that her parents expected her to do well in school and were probably not aware of the extent of their daughter's involvement in activities relating to the Second Wizarding War.22 Etymology Rowling took Hermione's name from William Shakespeare's The Winter's Tale,41 saying that she wanted it to be unusual, since if fewer girls shared her name, fewer girls would get teased for it.41 Rowling's knowledge and interest in Greek mythology may have also influenced her choice in regards to Hermione's name. In 1988, Rowling wrote a short essay about her time studying classics entitled "What was the Name of that Nymph Again? or Greek and Roman Studies Recalled"; it was published by the University of Exeter's journal Pegasus.42 The name "Hermione" is derived from "Hermes", who was the messenger of the Greek gods, as well as the god of wit, eloquence and quick thinking. Appearances * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (First appearance) * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game) * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (play) * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Mentioned only) * Quidditch Through the Ages (Mentioned only) * The Tales of Beedle the Bard (Mentioned only) * Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book * LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World * LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World * The Queen's Handbag * Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 * LEGO Creator: Harry Potter * Harry Potter for Kinect * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life (Mentioned only) * LEGO Harry Potter * LEGO Brickheadz: Harry Potter * Pottermore * Harry Potter Trading Card Game * Harry Potter for Kinect * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * LEGO Dimensions * Harry Potter: Wizards Unite Notes and references # 1.0 1.1 Pottermore - Explore the Story - Hermione Granger - Hermione has to be born by the end of August 1980 in order to attend Hogwarts at the age of 11 on 1 September 1991. Had she been born in September 1980, she would only be 10 on 1 September 1991. # ↑ Harry Potter Limited Edition - A Guide to the Graphic Arts Department: Posters, Prints, and Publications from the Harry Potter Films (see this image) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone # ↑ Harry Potter and the Cursed Child # ↑ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 25 (The Beetle at Bay) - “Little Miss Perfect was just about to tell me when you arrived,” said Rita... “Little Miss Perfect wouldn’t want that story out there, would she?” “As a matter of fact,” said Hermione sweetly, “that’s exactly what Little Miss Perfect does want.” # ↑ Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 9 (The Writing on the Wall) # ↑ 7.00 7.01 7.02 7.03 7.04 7.05 7.06 7.07 7.08 7.09 7.10 7.11 7.12 7.13 7.14 7.15 7.16 7.17 7.18 7.19 7.20 7.21 7.22 7.23 7.24 7.25 7.267.27 7.28 7.29 7.30 7.31 7.32 7.33 7.34 7.35 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows # ↑ 8.0 8.1 8.2 Pottermore - DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL (Archived) # ↑ 9.0 9.1 Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 6 (The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters) - "She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth." # ↑ 10.0 10.1 Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 13 (The Very Secret Diary) - "Her spirits were greatly improved by the fact that all the hair had gone from her face and her eyes were turning slowly back to brown." # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 17 (Bathilda's Secret) - "There were purple shadows under her brown eyes and he noticed a small sponge in her hand: She had been wiping his face." # ↑ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 21 (Hermione's Secret) - "Hermione's white face was sticking out from behind a tree." # ↑ See this image of J.K. Rowling's original drawing obtained from Harry Potter Lexicon: Ancient Drawings (page 4) "the Midnight Duel" drawing that clearly has Dean's skin shaded in; as Hermione's is not that makes her lighter skinned. # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 5 (An Excess of Phlegm) - "But when Harry arrived downstairs ten minutes later, fully dressed and carrying his empty breakfast tray, it was to find Hermione sitting at the kitchen table in great agitation, while Mrs Weasley tried to lessen her resemblance to half a panda." Pandas are black and white skinned; Hermione would only resemble a panda if the bruise was showing up on white skin. # ↑ 15.00 15.01 15.02 15.03 15.04 15.05 15.06 15.07 15.08 15.09 15.10 15.11 15.12 15.13 15.14 15.15 15.16 15.17 Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban # ↑ 16.0 16.1 Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) # ↑ http://www.beyondhogwarts.com # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 7 (The Will of Albus Dumbledore) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone # ↑ 4 March 2004 World Book Day Chat # ↑ 21.0 21.1 21.2 21.3 21.4 21.5 21.6 21.7 21.8 21.9 Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone # ↑ 22.00 22.01 22.02 22.03 22.04 22.05 22.06 22.07 22.08 22.09 22.10 22.11 22.12 22.13 22.14 22.15 22.16 22.17 22.18 22.19 Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix # ↑ 23.0 23.1 23.2 23.3 23.4 23.5 23.6 23.7 23.8 Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets # ↑ 24.00 24.01 24.02 24.03 24.04 24.05 24.06 24.07 24.08 24.09 24.10 24.11 Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire # ↑ 25.00 25.01 25.02 25.03 25.04 25.05 25.06 25.07 25.08 25.09 25.10 25.11 25.12 25.13 25.14 25.15 25.16 25.17 25.18 25.19 Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince # ↑ PotterCast 130 # ↑ Video clip of J.K. Rowling from her new documentary: J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life # ↑ J.K. Rowling's U.S. Book Tour # ↑ The Tales of Beedle the Bard # ↑ 19 November 2007 Interview with J.K. Rowling for the Release of the Dutch Edition of Deathly Hallows # ↑ 31.0 31.1 Extra Stuff: Hermione Granger on J. K. Rowling's Official Site # ↑ Dolohov and Rowle saw Ron Weasley when they attacked the trio on Tottenham Court Road yet Ron's accompaniment of Harry and Hermione was not known to the Death Eaters until he was brought to Malfoy Manor in 1998, which shows that Dolohov and Rowle did not remember having seen him earlier. # ↑ 33.0 33.1 12 October 1999 WBUR Radio interview with J.K. Rowling # ↑ Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 13 (The Very Secret Diary) # ↑ The film adaptation of Goblet of Fire expands on this by having Hermione and Harry being caught in a friendly embrace by Rita Skeeter who incorrectly interprets it as teen romance. In the film adaptation of Half-Blood Prince Harry asks Hermione to go to Slughorn's party as his date, but she declines, having already decided to take McLaggen to annoy Ron. # ↑ 36.0 36.1 J. K. Rowling's comments in Harry, A History. # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows # ↑ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 13 (Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 13 (Mad-Eye Moody) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 20 (The First Task) # ↑ 41.0 41.1 Transcript of National Press Club author's luncheon, NPR Radio, 20 October, 1999 Accio-quote.org Retrieved on 23 April 2007 # ↑ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/J._K._Rowling#Childhood_and_education # ↑ https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/1041946302215593984 # ↑ 44.0 44.1 Behind the Name:Jean # ↑ Still magic in middle age... It's Harry Potter and a new-look Hermione: Cast set to star in highly-anticipated stage play is revealed # ↑ 46.0 46.1 J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival, Sunday, August 15, 2004 # ↑ 47.0 47.1 Chamber of Secrets DVD interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling, February 2003 # ↑ 1 August 2006 Radio City Music Hall Interview # ↑ "Extra Stuff: Wands" at J. K. Rowling's Official Site # ↑ About.com: Celtic Tree Months # ↑ EAstore.ea.com # ↑ "Katy B: 'I auditioned for Hermione role in 'Harry Potter'' - Tabloid Hell" at NME # ↑ "Charlotte Church: 'I was nearly Hermione'" at BBC # ↑ J.K. Rowling discusses Hermione's relationship and how she should have married Harry. # ↑ 30 July 2000 Times Interview with J.K. Rowling # ↑ January 2001 Interview with O Magazine # ↑ February 2014 Interview with Wonderland Category:Students Category:1979 births Category:Activists Category:Attack on godric's hollow(1997)participants Category:Basilisk victoms